Appendices
Labeling Appendices Short reports Appendices in short reports are given letters in alphabetical order: Appendix A; Appendix B. Long reports Appendices in very long reports, such as large data recovery reports, are numbered according to the chapter number to which they correspond; within the group of appendices corresponding to a given chapter, the appendices are numerically ordered: Appendix 2.1; Appendix 2.2; Appendix 2.3. Appendix Order Appendices are organized so that their order mirrors the order in which callouts appear in the text. The first appendix callout in the text is labeled Appendix A, the second Appendix B, etc. Therefore, if you have two appendices for the report, and one is for photos and the other for maps, the order in which they physically appear after the report is dependent on the order in which they are called out in the text. If the maps appendix is referred to first, it would be labeled Appendix A; the photo appendix would become Appendix B. Prose It is not necessary to describe in prose the appendices that you are providing. Instead, call them out in the text: : Three reconstructible vessels date to the Late Cienega phase (Appendix 2.2); '' not : ''Radiocarbon dates of the three reconstructible vessels are presented in Appendix 2.2. '' Calling Out Appendices Spell out and capitalize ''Appendix when calling it out in the text: Appendix A. Use (see X) ''after the first mention: ''(see Appendix A). Plural When referring to more than one appendix, use Appendices: Appendices A and B. Calling out appendix tables Spell out and capitalize Table ''when calling it out in the text; use the abbreviation A'' to represent an appendix table: (Table A.2.2.1). Use (see X) after first mention: (see Table A.2.2.1). Calling out appendix figures Spell out Figure when calling out in the text; capitalize it and use the abbreviation A'' to represent an appendix figure: ''(Figure A.1c). Use (see X) ''after first mention: ''(see Figure A.1c). Calling out appendices with figures or tables To call out appendices with figures or tables, use a comma to separate the callouts: : ''(Table 1, Table A.2.2.1, Figure 1); (Table 3, Appendix 2.2); (Figure 2, Appendix B); (Figures 2 and 3, Appendix C); (Figure 2, Tables 5 and 6). '' Calling out appendices with figures or tables, one of which has already been called out To call out appendices with figures and tables, use a semicolon to separate the callouts and put see X after the semicolon: : ''(Table 1, Table A.2.2.1; see Figure 1); (Table 3; see Appendix 2.2); (Figure 4; see Appendix B); (Appendix A; see Figures 2 and 3); (Figure 2; see Tables 5 and 6). '' Calling out figures, tables, appendices, and references Although it is best to avoid calling out a table right next to a reference, this is sometimes unavoidable. In cases where neither set of callouts can be moved, put the table, figure, and appendix callouts first and the reference second; separate the table, figure, and appendix callouts from the reference callouts by enclosing each in separate sets of parentheses and put one space between the sets of parentheses: : ''(Table 1) (Brown 1994); (Figure 4; see Table 2) (Hill 2008); (Figures 2 and 3; see Table 5) (Haury 1975; Whittlesey et al. 2007); (Figure 2; see Appendix 3.4) (Kelly et al. 1975); (Figure 2; see Tables 5 and 6) (William 2008). ''